Difficult
by Wu She-Lay
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua geng yang memperebutkan sang princess, Yoo Youngjae/ B.A.P Fanfiction / All Couple B.A.P
1. Chapter 1

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**Difficult**

**Lenght**

**N CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**M**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst, Drama, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**SellyApril**

**Main Cast**

**BAP &amp; Yoo Youngjae**

**Support Cast**

**Im Jae Bum**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

Hallo, salam kenal. Saya author baru di FFn ini, mohon bantuannya. Disini saya menceritakan tentang kehidupan gengster bernama BAP, dengan Youngjae sebagai pemain utama. Baiklah tanpa banyak basa-basi silahkan di baca ff ini.

**TEASER**

BAP adalh sekelompok gangster terkenal di Korea. mereka adalah gangster yang paling sangat sulit untuk ditangkap. kepolisian setempat selalu dibuat kewalahan dengan ulah mereka. menjarah bank, menyandera orang, membunuh polisi, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. kecepatan mereka dalam bertindak, dan kecerdikan mereka dalam membentuk strategi, membuat polisi susah menangkap atau bahkan mencari info tentang mereka.

gangster yang terdiri dari enam anggota itu adalah gangster yang paling dicari diseluruh sudut korea. tetapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanyalah seorang anak muda yang salah dalam menempatkan diri mereka di pergaulan.

sebut saja bang yongguk sebagai leader dalam BAP, dia masih berusia sekitar 24 tahun. dia adalah orang yang mendirikan BAP, dia merekrut anggota dengan hanya menggunakan instingnya. dia hanyalah korban dari ayahnya yang seorang mafia. pada dasarnya yongguk adalah anak muda yang baik dan sopan, tetapi keadaan merubah hidupnya. hidupnya penuh dengan ambisi dan paksaan. ambisi utamanya adalah menjadikan yoo youngjae miliknya.

kim himchan, seorang anak konglomerat yang memasuki penjara karena menggantikan ayahnya yang korupsi. dia berteman akrab dengan bang yongguk semasa mudanya. yongguk mengeluarkan himchan dari penjara dan menawarkan untuk bergabung dengan geng barunya. dan himchan yang sudah terlanjur masuk dlam dunia kejahatan pun menerima tawaran tersebut.

jung daehyun anak sekolah yang sangat miskin. orang tuanya bahkan tidak pernah memberikannya uang saku. yongguk menemukannya, dan memberikan dia rokok. karena ketagihan daehyun selalu dan teru menerus meminta rokok bahkan bir kepada yongguk. dan akhirnya yongguk berjanji akan memberikannya rokok dan bir, asal daehyun mau bergabung dengan gengnya. karena daehyun tidak ingin hidup susah dan kerena rokok dan bir, dia menerima tawaran berharga tersebut.

yoo youngjae, namja manis yang kehidupannya jauh dari kata sengsara dan dunia kejahatan artinya hidupnya penuh kebahagiaan harus ikut dengan geng BAP karena demi membebaskan sang ayah yang disandera oleh para gangster karena soal dendam. yongguk menemukan namja manis tersebut dalam keadaan menangis karena sendirian dalam menghadapi masa sulitnya. yongguk menawarkan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya, tapi youngjae harus mau ikut dengan gengnya. karena dia sangat menyayangi sang ayah, dia rela melakukan apapun agar sang ayah selamat. bang yongguk sang leader sangat terpesona saat pertama kali melihat youngjae. dia merasa bahwa youngjae harus menjadi miliknya. maka dari itu yongguk menawarkan bantuan seperti itu.

moon jongup seorang anak sekolah yang bingung dengan masa depannya. yongguk menawarkan untuk mengajari seni bela diri kepada jongup, karena tertarik jongup pun mengikutinya. dan karena jongup sangat menghormati yongguk sebagai leader dan juga hyung selalu dihormatinya, jongup pun bergabung dengan BAP.

anggota terakhir Zelo, dia adalah anggota termuda. tetapi sifatnya jauh dari kata muda. dia sangat pandai dalam seni beladiri sama seperti yongguk tetapi tidak setinggi ilmu yongguk. keinginannya yang keras untuk menjadi gangster, membuatnya menjadi anak muda yang pembangkang dan sangat brutal. dia bergabung dengan BAP atas kemauannya sendiri. dan yongguk menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

meskipun BAP adalah gangster, mereka tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan terhadap anggota sendiri. mereka lebih mengutamakan persaudaraan atau lebih kepada cinta. BAP mereka adalah gangster gay. karena kedekatan dari setiap anggota, membuat mereka mepunyai perasaan cinta kepada anggota mereka sendiri. anggota yang paling sangat disayangi adalah yoo youngjae. youngjae adalah anggota yang sangat tidak diizinkan untuk ikut latihan atau melaksanakan rencana jahat mereka. karena kepolosannya dan ketidak tahuannya tentang hal kejahatan, membuat semua anggota sangat mencintainya dan melindunginyadari bahaya. terutama bang yongguk, dia adalah orang pertama yang akan melindungi dan menyayangi youngjae dengan penuh cinta. hingga tidak ada pilihan untuk youngjae, selain kebahagiaan.

BAP mempunyai musuh abadi yang juga sesama gangster. namanya adalah yoo flower. diketuai oleh im jae bum. im jae bum adalah putra dari ketua geng yang dulu pernah menyandera ayah youngjae. dia jatuh cinta kepada youngjae untuk yang pertama kalinya. dia mempunyai ambisi untuk menjadikan youngjae sebagai pendamping hidupnya. itulah kenapa dia sangat sering membuat masalah dengan BAP. dia tahu bahwa youngjae akan sulit didapatkan, mengingat dia berada dibawah perlindungan bang yongguk dan anggotanya. tetapi itu tidak membuatnya menyerah untuk menjadikan youngjae miliknya. karena kecintaanya kepada youngjae pula yang mendasari terbentuknya nama geng tersebut, youngjae sangat menyukai bunga.

Ini baru Teaser, bila ada yang setuju please tolong Review para Reader yang sangat saya sayangi.

Sampai Jumpa Lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**Difficult**

**Lenght**

**N CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**M**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst, Drama, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**SellyApril**

**Main Cast**

**BAP &amp; Yoo Youngjae**

**Support Cast**

**Im Jae Bum**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

* * *

**Marahnya Sang LEADER**

pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari menyusup kesebuah kamar yang beraksen sangat hitam, karena pemilik kamar menyukai warna hitam. Seorang namja yang mempunyai tubuh atletis tidur tidak menggunakan baju hanya celana mulai bergerak bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menggeliat pelan dan akhirnya bangun. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur, karena dia merasa sangat haus.

Sesampainya di dapur, matanya berbinar dan terulas senyum di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat galak. Dia melihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil, berwajah manis, dan berpipi chubby sedang memasak. Yoo youngjae namja tersebut menoleh saat dirasa ada yang datang dan memperhatikannya. Dia tersenyum ramah sambil mengucapkan "selamat pagi, gukkie hyung". Namja yang disapa tersebut membalas sapaan lembutnya "pagi youngie, aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak perlu memasak. Kita bisa membeli makanan. Aku tidak ingin kau lelah dan jatuh sakit youngie." Kata namja tersebut sambil mendekati youngjae. Youngjae menjawab "hyung kita harus berhemat. Aku tidak ingin hyungdeul melakukan kejahatan sesering mungkin. Hanya karena untuk makanan kita. Lagi pula bukankah lebih sehat jika kita membuatnya sendiri dari pada membelinya". Yongguk pun hanya bisa memhembuskan nafas menyerah "baiklah, tapi ingat jangan terlalu sering. Kau akan kecapekan nanti youngie. Dan aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu". "nde aku mengerti hyungie" jawab youngjae sambil tersenyum manis. Yongguk yang melihatnya pun tidak tahan untuk menahan kegemasannya kepada namja manis dihadapannya. Sontak dia mengacak rambut namja itu dengan gemas.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia tahu bahwa namja bernama bang yongguk itu sangat menyayanginya. Dia bahkan menuruti semua permintaan youngjae. Yongguk selalu memanjakan youngjae dengan semua hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Itu membuat youngjae merasa sangat bahagia.

Yongguk menghampiri pintu kulkas dan membukanya. Dia mengambil bir dan saat dia ingin meminum bir tersebut. Ada tangan halus nan lembut yang memegang pergelangan tangannya, seolah melarangnya untuk minum.

"hyung tidak baik jika pagi-pagi meminum bir. Hyung seharusnya memperhatikan gaya hidup hyung, hyung tidak pernah lepas dari namanya bir dan rokok. Itu tidak baik hyung" ucap youngjae dengan lembut.

Yongguk menurunkan bir ditangannya yang ingin diminumnya dan berkata "tapi youngie hyung tidak bisa hidup tanpa bir" dan aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa kau youngjae, batin yongguk.

"tapi setidaknya tidak pada pagi hari hyung. Hyungie mau aku buatkan susu. Susu jauh lebih sehat dari pada minuman keras" tanya youngjae.

"baiklah. Hyung menunggu" jawab yongguk.

Youngjae segera membuatkan segelas susu untuk hyung tercintanya. Setelah selesai, youngjae memberikan susu tersebut kepada yongguk. Yongguk menerima uluran susu tersebut dengan tersenyum terima kasih. 'dia tidak pernah berubah, selalu menyuruhku untuk menjaga kesehatan' batin yongguk.

Tanpa disadari oleh youngjae dan yongguk. Dua namja mengintip kebersamaan mereka sambil memasang muka yang aneh seperti wajah orang cemburu. Dan didalam fikiran mereka sama-sama berkata 'youngjae adalah milik ku'. Sebut saja dua namja itu adalah jung daehyun dan zelo.

Zelo akhirnya menghampiri dua namja didapur itu sambil berkata "youngjae ah kenapa hanya yongguk hyung yang dibuatkan susu. Aku juga mau". Youngjae yang mengetahui sifat zelo pun menjawab "kau mau ? kalau begitu tunggu bentar ne ?" zelo hanya mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya, karena dia tidak suka jika youngjae kesayangannya dekat dengan leadernya.

Yongguk yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas karena zelo tetap tidak berubah, masih saja memanggil youngjae tanpa panggilan hyung. Zelo tidak mau memanggil youngjae dengan hyung, karena dia menganggap youngjae itu kekasihnya, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Youngjae yang sudah tahu sifat dan sikap semua anggota pun memakluminya. Dia tidak marah atau tersinggung, dengan kesan zelo yang tidak menghormatinya.

Zelo dan jongup, mereka berdua tidak pernah mau apabila disuruh memanggil youngjae dengan kata hyung. Sifat zelo yang mudah cemburu apabila youngjae dekat anggota lain sangat dipahami oleh youngjae. Beda zelo maka berbeda juga dengan anggota yang lain.

Yongguk bersikap sangat over protektif jika menyangkut tentang youngjae. Dia akan melarang youngjae melakukan hal yang menurut yongguk berbahaya, bahkan untuk memasak. Yongguk akan selalu mengurung youngjae didalam kamar saat dia menyusun strategi atau melaksanakannya. Bahkan yongguk membuat keamanan super ganda apabila semua anggota sedang bertugas untuk melakukan kejahatan. Yongguk akan menghidupkan semua jebakan dan keamanan untuk menjaga youngjae.

Kim himchan dia bersikap sangat dewasa jika bersama dengan youngjae. Sikapnya yang menenangkan dan dewasa penuh dengan nasihat membuat youngjae betah berlama-lama berbincang dengan himchan. Yang pastinya membuat semua anggota cemburu tingkat tinggi.

Jung daehyun satu-satunya yang akan bersikap sangat manja apabila sedang bersama youngjae. Tetapi dia akan berubah sangat kasar, apabila terjadi apa-apa pada youngjae.

Sikapnya yang sangat dingin dan jarang berbicara membuat jongup selalu menjadi tanda tanya bagi youngjae. Youngjae selalu merasa penasaran bila bersama jongup.

Meskipun begitu, youngjae tidakpernah merasa direpotkan dalam sikap mereka. Youngjae sangat sangat paham, mereka melakukan ini semua karena mereka menyayanginnya. Tetapi terkadang youngjae dibuat kewalahan dengan sikap cemburu mereka yang berlebihan. Jika youngjae dekat atau berbicara dengan anggota lain, mereka pasti akan sangat cemburu. Kecemburuan itu lah yang membuat youngjae kewalahan. Dia harus pandai menempatkan dirinya, agar tidak ada yang merasa cemburu dengan sesama anggota. Bersikap adil adalah satu-satunya cara, tetapi karena youngjae juga manusia dia tidak bisa adil dalam segala hal dengan sempurna.

Itu adalah sekelebat fikiran yang ada di benak youngjae saat ini. Tiba-tiba tanpa youngjae sadari seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, sangat erat. Yongguk yang melihatnya hampir saja memuntahkan kembali susunya karena ulah namja tersebut. Dia merasa sangat ingin meninju wajah namja tampan yang dengan seenaknya memeluk youngjaenya. Jung daehyun yang merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan membunuh hanya diam. Zelo yang melihatnya, hanya menahan amarahnya hingga wajahnya memerah. Youngjae hanya tersenyum, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manja daehyun.

"duduklah dae, aku akan membuatkan susu hangat untuk mu" ucap youngjae dengan lembut sambil mengelus tangan daehyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"andwee. Aku masih ingin seperti ini. Kau hangat" jawab daehyun dengan manja.

Yongguk yang tidak tahan melihat itu semua pun berkata dengan sangat dingin dan penuh amarah "jung daehyun bisakah kau menjauh dari youngjae. Kau menggangu pemandangan saja".

Daehyun yang mendengarnya pun mau tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dia sangat menghormati yongguk. Itu membuatnya cukup takut untuk menentang perintah sang leader. Daehyun pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping yongguk. Zelo yang melihatnya pun bernafas lega. Akhirnya youngjae kesayangannya terhindar dari hyung yang menurutnya sangat mesum.

"selamat pagi semuanya" sapa himchan dengan ceria, sambil menenteng banyak plastik besar berisi bahan makanan dan juga cemilan dan yang terpenting bir dan rokok. Youngjae yang melihatnya pun tersenyum gembira. Yongguk tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk keluar dari markas barang sebentar. Jadi dia hanya mengandalkan hyung tertampannya untuk belanja. Dan himchan tidak menolak permintaan itu. Youngjae segera menghampiri himchan untuk mengambil alih barang belanjaan tersebut. Tetapi himchan menolak bantuan youngjae sambil berkata "ini terlalu berat. Biarkan aku yang membawanya. Kau tidak boleh membawa barang yang berat. Ara ?". youngjae pun tersenyum manis dan menjawabnya "ne, arraseo hyung. Gomawo nee hyung ?". "any time" jawab himchan ramah.

BAP pun makan pagi bersama dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hingga youngjae menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang. Dia pun melirik seluruh anggota, dan voila jongup tidak ada diantara mereka. Spontan dia bertanya "dimana jongup ?". zelo yang satu kamar dengan jongup pun menjawab "tadi ketika aku bangun, jongup hyung masih tidur. Mungkin dia akan kesiangan youngjae ah". "kalau begitu aku akan pergi membangunkannya. Bagun kesiangan bukanlah aktivitas yang bagus di pagi hari" youngjae pun beranjak dari kursinya dan ketika dia melewati kursi sang leader. Bang yongguk menahan pergelangan tangannya, "biar aku yang membangunkannya. Kau duduklah dan makan sarapan mu dengan tenang" yongguk mengatakan itu karena dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan youngjae. Jongup adalah namja kedua yang paling mesum di BAP setelah daehyun. Meskipun sikapnya yang dingin, itu hanyalah luarnya saja. Tetapi dalamnya tidak ada yang tahu. Terkadang yongguk sendiri merasa munafik, dia sendiri juga mesum. Saat dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia bahkan akan bisa menyakiti siapa pun bahkan orang tersayangnya, yoo youngjae.

"tidak usah hyung, biar aku saja. Hyung makanlah. Urusan jongup biar aku yang tangani. Dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan ku. Hyung tenag saja." Ucap youngjae seolah bisa membaca jalan fikiran sang leader.

Yongguk mengehela nafas pasrah "baiklah. Tetapi jika terjadi sesuatu. Panggil hyung nee ?". "nde hyung" youngjae pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar jongup dan zelo.

Saat membuka pintu kamar tersebut, youngjae melihat seorang namja tidur dengan telanjang dada. Dia pun mendekati namja itu dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya pelan, berharap sang namja segera bangun sambil berujar "jongup ah irreona". Tetapi namja itu hanya menggeliat pelan tanpa membuka matanya. Youngjae pun tidak kehilangan ide, dia menarik guling yang dipeluk oleh jongup. Jongup yang menyadari gulingnya diambil pun, segera menarik youngjae hingga youngjae sekarang berada di pelukkan jongup. Youngjae cukup terkejut dengan tindakan jongup yang tiba-tiba. Jongup pun tersenyum dalam tidur pura-puranya dan berbisik pelan di telinga youngjae "ini hukuman karena sudah mengambil guling itu dari ku" jongup pun menjilat dan menggigit pelan cuping telinga youngjae. Youngjae yang berada dalam dekapan jongup pun bergetar saat jongup menggigit telinganya. Dia merasakan kehangatan tubuh jongup yang tersalurkan dari tubuh jongup yang terbuka. Dan dia pun mencubit pelan abs jongup yang sixpack tersebut. Membuat jongup sontak berucap "kenapa malah mencubitku eoh ?" karena tidak terima dengan sikap youngjae. Jongup pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Youngjae pun berkata "yaa lepaskan aku. Kau tahu yang lain sudah menunggu mu di meja makan. Ayyo cepat bangun." Youngjae pun meronta dalam pelukan jongup. Tetapi tenaga jongup jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya. Youngjae pun kalah, dan menyerah. Dia pun tetap berada di pelukkan jongup. Jongup pun hanya tersenyum kemenangan karena dia masih bisa mempertahankan pelukkanya kepada namja manis dan mungil itu.

Yongguk mulai merasa gelisah, ini sudah cukup lama dan youngjae belum turun juga. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk. Dia berfikiran bahwa jongup pasti melakukan sesuatu kepada youngjae. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba yongguk segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar jongup. Anggota yang lain hanya melihatnya, mereka tidak mempunyai firasat buruk seperti yang dirasakan sang leader.

Jongup masih memeluk youngjae dengan erat tanpa mau melepasnya. Perlahan youngjae mulai membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan jongup. Sungguh youngjae cukup terpesona dengan ketampanan jongup. Youngjae terus memperhatikan wajah jongup, hingga dengan pelan jongup mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ini adalah pemandangan pagi yang indah untuk jongup. Youngjae tersenyum manis saat mengetahui jongup mulai bangun. Karena tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya, jongup pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah youngjae. Youngjae yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jongup memeluknya terlalu erat dan tidak bisa dilepas. Perlahan jongup mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kissable youngjae. Saat jongup mulai melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, pintu kamar terbuka dengan suara yang sangat keras.

####

Yes akhirnya bisa update. Mohon reviewnya readernim.


End file.
